Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: What The Hey!
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: What the Hey? is the 51st episode in the series. After Katie Sandow and Valerie Gray miss the school bus, Valerie convinces Katie to skip out and go to the mall with him, much to Katie's dismay. Emily meets her enemy, who takes complete interest in, which forces the two apart. Plot Katie Sandow and Valerie Gray miss the bus and are unable to go to school, so Valerie convinces Katie to skip school and go to the mall, much to Katie's dismay. Meanwhile, Emily meets her old enemy, Zeena The Zeti, but Emily doesn't like her, she hates her, so Zeena the Zeti acts like Emily's mother and "grounds" Emily. At the mall, Katie and Valerie meet up with Thomas and find out that Valerie's favorite band, "Everything Stinks," are shooting the music video. Katie wins the contest to participate in the video as "Wing Lee". When Emily goes to Wallace and Gromit, they go to her suite when Wallace suggests Zeena and Emily go shop on the ground floor to get along. Meanwhile, Phillip Wager comes to the mall for shopping and Valerie and Thomas try to hide while trying to warn Katie, whose dancing in the video. During the video shoot, Phillip comes back to view it and Katie, Valerie and Thomas are caught. Phillip punishes Katie from movies, desserts, TV, music and reading for fun for one month. Later on, Emily and Zeena agree to a fresh start and start out as friends, thanks to Wallace's advice but later, Wallace reveals to Gromit that they'll be enemies again. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Valerie Gray (semi-antagonistic towards Katie) * Zeena The Zeti (semi-antagonistic towards Emily) * Phillip Wager * Bugs Bunny Quote *'Valerie Gray': Lets put our names in. **'Katie': Fine. But just in case they announce the winner on the radio, I'm not going to use my own name. **'Valerie': Good thinking, me neither. So, what name did you use? **'Katie': I'm Wing Lee. How about you? **'Valerie': Katie Sandow. **'Katie': I hate you. *'Valerie': (to Katie) Look at you, what do you do all day? **'Katie': Schoolwork. **'Valerie': And what do you do when we get home? **'Katie': Homework. **'Valerie': And on the weekends? **'Katie': Weekendwork. **'Valerie': There's no such thing as weekendwork! *'Katie': What's my Dad doing here at the mall? **'Valerie': I don't know. He works like two hours a day. She has to spend the rest of her life somewhere. *'Bugs Bunny': (brings Phillip some bottled water) I hope it's cold enough for you. **'Phillip': Well, did you hold it right next to your heart? *'Emily': (about being grounded by Zeena The Zeti) I hope you're happy! **'Zeena The Zeti': A "mother" is never happy when she punishes her child. **'Emily': Well, the child ain't so thrilled either. *'Wallace': (to Emily about Zeena) That may be, Emily, but at least she's doing something that the other three haven't. **'Emiy': What? **'Wallace': She's trying. Remember how number three just called you "that kid"? **'London': Oh I remember her... "that woman". *'Katie': (to Phillip) Why did he come in here? She can't afford this stuff. I should know, I do her taxes. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance